1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting devices for radar detector units and, more particularly, is concerned with a radar detector unit mounting device for attachment to a rearview mirror of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar detector units have been used widely in the general public for years now. In most instances, the unit is not installed by a manufacturer but rather must be installed by the user in a convenient location which permits the operator to activate the unit while driving and permits the unit to function to an optimum degree. This location is generally near the windshield of the vehicle and often requires a means to adequately secure the unit in place.
A variety of devices have therefore been developed over the years which provide a means for mounting radar detector units in locations whereby they can be used for their intended purpose. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 296,771 to Dilgard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,572 to Sokol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,497 to Roston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,482 to Sokol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,753 to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,855 to Furnish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,947 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,850 to Plahn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,144 to Waidhofer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,754 to Davis et al.
Some of these above mentioned patents disclose mounting devices which attach to a sun visor. A problem exists, however, with this approach in that using a sun visor to hold the radar detector means the sun visor cannot be used for its intended purpose of keeping the sun out of the driver's eyes. Other patents disclose mounting devices which utilize suction cups to attach to the windshield itself. A problem with this approach is that the suction cups may not hold under all climatic conditions and frequently need to be reapplied to the windshield. Still another approach utilizes complementary loop and hook fastening elements applied to the dash and to the radar detector unit. A problem exits with this approach in that it may be difficult to find an unobstructed view and a level position for the device.
Consequently, a need remains for a device which overcomes the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in their place.